1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry net for holding a brassiere while it is being laundered, and more particularly to a laundry net for protecting the brassiere placed therein from being deformed out of shape when it is laundered in a washing machine, thereby allowing the brassiere to be laundered neatly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various garments, including pants, shirts, and underwear, are laundered in washing machines. There have been proposed various laundry nets for holding such garments to protect them while they are being machined-washed, and such laundry nets differ in size, shape, and design depending on the garments to be held therein. While different laundry nets have also been proposed for brassieres, laundry nets which are of a shape suitable for holding brassieres have not been proposed in the art so far.
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings shows, in perspective, a conventional laundry net disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication No. 3-49667 which has been proposed by the applicant. The disclosed laundry net is used to hold an undergarment made of fine-quality fibers.
As shown in FIG. 10, the conventional laundry net has a bag 10 comprising net components 11, 12 sewn to each other along their edges. The net components 11, 12 are made of a fabric material selected not to damage the undergarment placed in the bag 10 while the undergarment is being washed.
The bag 10 also includes bias tapes 20 wrapped around the stitched edges of the net components 11, 12 and positioned outside of the bag 10. The bag 10 has an opening for taking the undergarment into and out of the bag 10, the opening being openably closed by a slide fastener or zipper 30.
To launder an undergarment using the laundry net, the slide fastener 30 is opened, the undergarment is placed into the bag 10, the slide fastener 30 is closed, and thereafter the bag 10 is placed into a washing machine in which the undergarment is laundered.
Since the known laundry net is designed to hold an undergarment made of fine-quality fibers, the net components 11, 12 are also made of fine-quality fibers so that they will not damage the undergarment when in contact therewith.
However, when a brassiere with dome-shaped cups is laundered together with stockings or other underwear in the laundry net, or a plurality of such brassieres are laundered in the laundry net, the brassiere or brassieres may be deformed out of shape under pressure from the other undergarments laundered together.